


Back To You

by Everdisc



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Or future fic, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everdisc/pseuds/Everdisc
Summary: Caeldori never was the patient one





	Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading! I've been itching to write one of my favorite m/f feif pairing for awhile so I'm happy I could get this little thing out.

"Are you still in here, Shiro?"

Slowly pushing back the sliding door, Caeldori peeked her head inside to see the prince hunched over a desk for a moment before he looked up from his papers, smiling at the sight of his lover catching himself mid yawn.  "Go back to bed.” He says, turning back to his papers and scratching another amendment out on the latest of a thousand treaties. The war with Nohr may have been 6 years ago but there was still a lot of damage and repairing relationships to be accounted for “I'll be there in a minute."

He may not have seen her but he could feel her giving him one of her infamous stern stares. He heard her footsteps approaching until she was kneeling beside him, carefully wrapping one arm under his and leaning against his shoulder. Shiro paused briefly to look down at her and could see she was actually pouting a little. He resisted to make a comment about how cute she is when she’s mad since it’s getting late and he’d rather not get on her wrong side when he’s already dangerously walking close to it.

"Now, I get that this is important," She stabs a finger on the nearest stack of papers, "but we've barely had time to each other what with between you and the court, and about an endless list of things we have to do to get this kingdom in check.” She turns to look up at him, chin on his arm and he notes that her dark red eyes look sadder. He didn’t like that. “I'm leaving for a mission in two days. That means more time apart from you. All I'm asking is for you to come to bed with me." Her voice is quiet now, "I feel like I'm asking for the moon."

Shiro sets his quill down, shifting around so he’s able to take the red haired woman in his arms and hold her close. "I would give you anything you ask for, even the moon if that’s what you want." He says after a moment and presses a kiss on the top of her head.  “But you know, it is sorta funny. I remember as kids it was _you_ who would bug me about not working enough.” Shiro doesn't think it was a figment of his imagination when he feels Caeldori's lips curve into a smile against his collarbone.

“You were quite irresponsible. ” She remembered as teenagers, she would often be the one to chase after Asugi and Shiro when they would sneak off doing god knows what. It wasn’t that she didn’t want them to have fun but she understood they just couldn’t afford it all the time. They couldn’t afford to act like kids during war “but I suppose I’m getting more selfish as I get older. ” There was a light chuckle that followed and she gently ran her fingers through his short hair. Shiro never liked the idea of growing his hair longer. Something to do with not wanting to look similar to his father and grandfather “And you’ve changed a bit too it seems.”

Another memory came to her. One when he returned from his solitary journey (“I can’t take you with me.” “I know.” “I love you and I’ll miss you every day” “I know”) he still had that boyish smile that could charm even the worst of his enemies but she could sense it, the air around him was so different. He wasn’t that teen boy that was always eager to fight, eager to jump into the next challenge without a care in the world.  This was someone that was going to be king someday.

\------------

They don't have to speak when they both get up and make their way towards their bedroom. Caeldori climb under the sheets, while Shiro changed into his night robs and tossed what he was wearing aside

"Still can’t put your clothing away, I see. Perhaps some things don’t change." Caeldori chuckles, welcoming him into her arms, slotting their bodies together with familiar ease. This is where it always felt like home.

Shiro kisses her sweetly before allowing it to morph into something languid and slow. Caeldori presses back with a matching fervor and her heart lurches at the thought that she wants to engrave this into every sacred hall of her memories that she never wants to be without. "If I were to ask you for something, what would you say to me?"

"I told you before, didn’t I know? If you asked for the moon I’d give it to you"

 Caeldori pulls back a little, cupping the corner of Shiro's jaw, "If I asked you for your hand in marriage, what would be your reply?"

Shiro pushes himself up to his elbow, eyes wide as he watches Caeldori's face. "You're not kidding." She can’t be. While she’s not deprived of humor, when it came to her feelings that was something she was always serious about

Caeldori smirks, eyes crinkling as she hums her laughter and Shiro couldn’t help but grin himself  "Fuck.” He sat up fully and ran his hands down his face “You know I was going to propose to you too? I had a proper speech and everything planned. Was going to ask you in front of the rest of our friends, but." He paused for a moment, looking down at her with a warm fondness in his eyes that matched the same way she was looking at him “What made you want to ask first?

"A thought."

“A thought.” Shiro parrots back.

"Yeah, a thought." Caeldori murmurs, her expression changing into something he couldn’t read "I thought that I never want to be without you if I could help it. That I want you and only you. No one else to stand by with.” Shiro felt his throat go dry and face heat up as she spoke. This wasn’t the first time she spoke to him like this but it still never failed to make his heart race. He let her push him on his back and straddle him, thighs on either side of his hips with her long red hair flowing down like a waterfall. “I didn’t want to wait. I couldn’t.”

 _Ah_ Shiro thought, it was like before when they were young and on patrol. He jumped into that burning barn without a thought to save a foal because he knew what that animal meant to her. She’d been so scared by that it resulted in her confessing before he could get the chance (“There was that moment when I was so scared for you. It was right after that when I realized how much I like you, Shiro.”). When she felt for someone, it was strong and couldn’t be contained. She had to let you know.

“So what do you say to that?” She used that low voice that always made him shiver

Shiro stares at her, mocking disbelief. "Well, you don't see anyone else pinned down on the bed do you?”  
  
She laughed and leaned down to pepper his face in kisses “Is that a yes?”

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!" Shiro huffs, “Still can’t believe you beat me again.” Caeldori could sense the humor in his voice, “You confess first all those years ago and now a marriage proposal. Am I really that slow? Geez!”

She giggled softly “No, not at all. If anything I’m….the odd one. When I feel, I feel strongly so I need to put everything out. I’ve gotten my heartbroken many times,” His cousin, Sophie, would sometimes mention to him about the latest guy that rejected Caeldori. He’d get crazy annoyed for reasons he couldn’t explain back then “but all of that was worth it because it lead me to you.” He then caught her face twist into slight discomfort before she leaned down again and buried her face into his neck.

“Even when we were together I was still worried.” She only spoke a little above a whisper “Worried what other people would say or think and how far we’ll go. I’m not a princess so I’d think I’m not the person someone like you or your family would want for a while, you know? A person like Ophelia would make for a better match than me. She is in possession of what the court would prefer in your spouse. A princess of Nohr could strength the alliance as well as bear you a strong heir."

As Shiro carefully pushing her back up, she held her gaze firmly away but he caught her eyes watering "She and all the other princesses lacks the most superior quality. They do not have my heart for that, after all, is yours." He cups her face and gently moves her to look at him “I'm with you all the way, Dori."  He said that, called her by a nickname only he could say with the warmest smile that made her heart burst and stomach flip as if she's back to being that lovesick teen before pulling her down into a kiss.

That look of insecurity slowly melted away into that loving smile as their kisses shape into little licks and nips. After a bit however, she swatted Shiro gently on the arm, slides off him, and tucked their bodies together on their sides.

"So is that it? We're going to sleep now? No celebratory betrothal sex?" Shiro says, joking. Sort of.

She let out a humors snort before yawning against the jut of Shiro's shoulder, "Yes okay sex on the agenda first thing tomorrow. I'll let you take me in the bath. Sleep now!"

Shiro can't find it in himself to mind at all when he hears Caeldori's breathing even out. 


End file.
